


Suave melodía

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Other, Relacioneshomosexuales, Romance, Semi AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un vals, cada quien dispone de una pareja y la única regla es permitir a cada uno de los invitados disfrutar de una pieza musical con cada uno de los presentes. Pero, puede que esa tonada, te enrede en sus hilos hipnóticos. ¡Oh, dulce Vaggie!, cuídate de los demonios, especialmente los rubios.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Suave melodía

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! *inserte aplausos***

**Ha este adorable espacio de recreación mental, donde más de una cuestión abordara su mente, pero tranquilos, es bastante simple al final. (La neta no sé qué escribí.)**

**Recomendación musical** **: I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel son propiedad de Vivienne Medrano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

La luz roja parpadeando de sus ojos, tan brillante y espectral, causando el terror en cada habitante del infierno.

La calidez desprendida por su amable sonrisa, volviéndose una burla constante a pesar de su estatus en la realeza.

Charlaban animadamente, con un plano en color rojo con líneas negras y otras rojas cruzadas de forma horizontal y vertical, formando cuadros pequeños que sirvieran de guía para el dibujo con los cambios otorgados a la entrada principal, seguida de las ventanas y los pisos superiores. Costaría un chasqueo de los dedos para Alastor transformar los despejos del hotel en una estructura sólida, antigua y habitable, pero, aquello quitaría encanto a la tarea en si misma de remodelación, de las emociones destacadas de pesimismo irritación, furia contenida, irritación y desesperación.

Un suspiro se deslizo de sus labios negros, seguía sin confiar en las "buenas" intenciones del demonio y su plausible excusa de aburrimiento para ser el comentarista principal en el escenario era mucho peor, enviándole terribles escalofríos cada día que su rostro sonriente aparecía con nuevas ideas a proponer para Charlie. Un poder nunca antes visto en el infierno, que apareció de improvisto y comunico a todos de sus capacidades para ser tomado en cuenta, exactamente lo mismo que planeaba con el hotel.

Narrador, director y actor principal. El demonio radio, acapararía todas las vistas posibles.

\- Querida, quita esa expresión fruncida. – su barbilla fue apresada por la mano enfundada de rojo brillante y uñas puntiagudas negras, alzándola para acercarse a la altura de quien hablo melódicamente con el sonar de un micrófono resguardado en su caja de voz. – Las sonrisas son parte de la atención al cliente y el buen servicio.

Burbujas, burbujas del ácido en su estómago se esparcieron por todo su intestino, hasta que subió por su esófago sintiéndolo querer escapar por su laringe. Apartándose del toque "amigable", miro al demonio radio, enmarcando el ceño fruncido de su ojo visible, elevando sus cabellos como un gato asustado, puso distancia entre ella y Alastor, su sonrisa divertida no bajaba ni un milímetro, solo terminaba por ampliarse cada instante.

Apretando los puños a cada lado, resistiendo el impulso de lanzarle un cuchillo, tomar una lanza o cualquier otro objeto punzo cortante, la oportuna llegada de Charlie, sosteniendo el mismo plano rojo, coloco tierra de por medio con el demonio. Su aura vibrante se transformo en el analgésico diario de Vaggie, capaz de calmarla y hacer – de algún modo – soportable la presencia misma del demonio rojo.

Hubo un momento en que los celos se alojaron en su corazón, girando ideas por su mente y creando escenas – horrendas – causándole suficientes pesadillas para que las ojeras sustituyeran el delineador negro. Ambos tenían un amor – demencial – por las expresiones musicales de sus ideas, creando vestuarios variados con imágenes de fondo e invitados inesperados. Especialmente cuando ese demonio carmesí veía tan fijamente a Charlie o terminaba por empujarla a ella a un lugar lejano o usarla de apoyabrazos, cargaba con cuchillos y navajas más afiladas, ignorando el aterrador poder ejercido por él.

\- ¿Y quieres rojo o rosa?

Parpadeando con su único ojo, Vaggie salió de su ensoñación. Alastor inspeccionaba el trabajo finalizado de limpieza en la recepción por Nifty, dejándola sola con su novia. Charlie sosteniendo el plano al ras de su pecho, esperando pacientemente por la elección de color. – ¿Ahm?, ¿Rosa? – respondió, no muy segura, presionando sus dedos sobre su brazo grisáceo.

\- ¡Genial!, tendremos un lindo color para nuestra habitación. – Charlie saco una libreta de notas, con varios trozos de papel amarillo pegado y dejando caer otros tantos más, anoto con la pluma resguarda en su cabello, la decisión de Vaggie, finalizando con un beso a la mejilla de la demonio, poniendo algo de color a esas mejillas muertas.

\- Uhm. – Probablemente en el fondo – MUY PROFUNDAMENTE – quedo resentida una pizca de celos dirigidos al demonio radio por sus atenciones "caballerosas" con Charlie, por lo cual agradecía que ella le recordara a pesar de su apariencia "angelical" ella también es un demonio, por tanto, confiar en sus decisiones, incluyendo las que involucran males de orígenes desconocidos del mismo infierno. Tomo las manos de Charlie, cerrando la brecha de distancia para poner un beso en su mejilla cerca de la esquina en su boca, sonriendo suavemente. – Iré a ver que Angel realmente este mostrándole su habitación a Cherri y no beban en secreto con Husk.

\- Claro. Tu déjame el resto a mí.

\- Suerte, cariño.

Despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, dejando atrás la efusividad del salto y los brazos siendo abanicos en alto agitándose, Vaggie se permitió reír en privado.

**_oOo_**

La llamada finalizo con un positivo resultado, mañana recibiría un cargamento de muebles nuevos y algunos materiales de construcción para la renovación completa de la fachada. Restaban latas de pintura del color general de las habitaciones, el de la recepción, cocina, comedor y otras áreas comunes.

Detuvo su tachar de pendientes completados por la estática atravesando sus oídos. – Vaya sonrisa más esplendida, ocultaba tu encantadora socia, señorita Charlotte.

El bolígrafo de bordes rozados se partió en dos entre sus dedos, girándose para ver de frente a Alastor, su sonrisa angelical adorno sus rasgos. – Charlie. Es Charlie. – arrojo la pluma a algún lugar del gran vestíbulo, sacando una nueva del interior de su saco. – ¿Y a que te refieres con encantadora?, Vaggie es eficiente y siempre cooperativa, no lo demuestra efusivamente, pero ella lo hace.

\- ¿Sí?, supongo. No he charlado con ella lo suficiente.

\- ¿No?, que extraño – la tensión en sus dedos se remarco con el crujido de la pluma. La sonrisa seguía en el mismo lugar, amigable y sorprendida por la afirmación de Alastor.

\- Lo es. Tal vez, necesite pasar un tiempo de calidad, "especial", ya sabes – giro su bastón pasándolo de una mano a la otra, escondiéndolo tras su espalda, extendiendo sus labios con colmillos – Estrechar lazos amigables.

Y en cuanto la ultima palabra fue dicha, con tonos graves complementados por interferencia, la pluma de Charlie voló nuevamente, estando su punta a milímetros de atravesar el cuello de Alastor, ya no había sonrisa angelical, ni sus grandes ojos amistosos, su rostro se transformó en la mueca de un demonio enfurecido, sus cuernos fuera de su frente, quitando el flequillo y su cabello una vez esponjoso de la mitad se aliso, flotando alrededor de Charlie por su aura.

La pupila de Alastor se afilo, extendiendo más allá sus mejillas delgadas, mostrando la cantidad de colmillos en el interior de su boca. – Ni siquiera lo consideres… Alastor.

\- Charlie, Charlie. – negó de un lado a otro, ignorando la afilada punta. Sus garras oscuras, alzaron el mentón de la demonio rubia. – Eres tu quien juega con ella, desde las sombras, yo soy… ¿Cómo dirías?, honesto.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!, demonio radio. – gruño cada silaba de su nombre. – Vaggie es la única que estará conmigo y ella es intocable en cualquier sentido. ¿Entendido?

\- Hm – bajo sus parpados, ladeando su sonrisa, dejando una pausa dramática, finalmente asintió, relajando su sonrisa a una traviesa, retirando su toque de Charlie. Dio medio vuelta, dando la espalda a la princesa que volvía a su apariencia cercanamente humana. – Después de todo… ¿Qué sería una monarca sin su amada futura reina? – Con aquella pregunta dejada al aire, Alastor se dirigió al segundo nivel del hotel, despareciendo con una estela rojiza.

Charlie, mordió su labio inferior, pasándose una mano por el cabello, calmando los latidos de su corazón y las lagrimas sangrientas luchando por escaparse. Todo iba de maravilla, nada ni nadie entorpecería sus sueños.

\- Todo estará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Definitivamente me estaba resistiendo a ver el piloto de la serie, pero caí por… ¡Angel Dust!, jajajaja solo por él vi el piloto y al final, termine super enganchada por estos peculiares personajes, todos son tremendamente geniales y los adoro, aunque Angel Dust se lleva el oro junto a Alastor.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
